She's a burning cabaret
by vvx
Summary: It's a spectacle because it involves music, magic and beautiful costumes. It's no longer a secret Caroline has a lethal touch and that's the night's main trick. The show is about to start...
1. Part I - The backstage

_A/N: Before you get started, there are a few things I want you to know:_  
_English is not my first language._  
_This is an AU. Short-fic divided in max. five parts._  
_This story is rated T/T+ because (I suck at rating things) it may contain inappropriate themes for children._

* * *

**Part I - The backstage**

"Okay, you're ready to go" the make-up artist, Angela, says as she takes of the pencil off Caroline Forbes' face and put it back on a case. She takes a few steps to her right and start packing her stuff, her work done. Caroline watches herself through the wide mirror, trying to find an answer to why she's always so nervous before the show begins. She's beautiful, yes, some part of her truly believes is not because of Angela's talent. But her heart is beating too fast inside her chest; if this spectacle was only about how gorgeous Caroline is, she'd be calmer, perhaps.

Being a magician has been a dream-come-true but sometimes she feels like she's still sleeping. It's wonderful but one day someone may wake her up – that's what she's afraid of. Her anxiety on the backstage has become more and more usual, as she made more and more success. _From Mystic Falls to the world_, she remembers her mom's words when she left. And yet, there she is, cold-sweating as if this was her very first time on stage.

"Someone bring me something with many ice cubes and a lot alcohol too? Please?" she asks as she starts fanning herself with a fan.

"I thought we had an agreement to only get drunk after the show" someone's voice comes from the door. He walks in and takes a deep breath after Caroline turns around in her chair. Stefan wants to tell her she's stunning, as she always was, as she always will, but the words get stuck in his throat. He smiles instead and she smiles back, checking upon him from head to feet.

"You look _really_ handsome" she raises one of her eyebrows. "Is there a lot of pretty girls in the audience tonight?"

She gets up, balancing herself on the black high heels she bought past week – when they went to Rome (or was it Paris?) and Caroline "accidentally" got a little bit drunk before getting on stage. The alcohol didn't affect the beauty of her show, but Stefan wanted to make sure she was sober to understand how many people appreciated her – and their agreement began. It was a happy day;

"Stop. You're the pretty girl here" he lets out. It was supposed to be a simple compliment, but not even Caroline's make-up hide her blushing cheeks. It became as usual as her anxiety, those types of talk between her and Stefan. They start talking about something and at the slight possibility that their words could mean something else –something deeper -, everything becomes awkward. Their cheeks blush, they blood in a rush to reach their hearts – who dies every time they look at each other and their silence deny how they feel. It has always been obvious to the whole team that they're long date best friends who never admitted that their friendship changed. To _romance_;

The tension between them grew stronger since the day before, during Caroline's training...

"FIVE MINUTES!" Cindy screams. She writes down something on a paper then starts to rant, asking why everyone isn't where they're supposed to be. People start to leave the dressing-room and assume their positions. All on the backstage or among the audience, because Caroline is the only one on stage – she's the main trick.

"I think I'm going to kill a man tonight. Any volunteers?" She looks at the people remaining in the room, two girls and five guys. They look away. Everyone always trusted Caroline, except for this one trick – which the preferred to call "The Treat", presented at the end of the show once every three or four weeks. She changes some things according to the place she was presenting at, but it always ends up the same way: her hands around somebody's neck and yet it's a peaceful death and suddenly the person comes back to life. It was a trick at first, but after the presentation in a mysterious town that Caroline wants to never go back to, her hands became lethal. Stefan used to say there was a witch in the audience that night, and as much as Caroline denies it she knows it's probably true; and now her show it's no longer full of illusionism, but pure magic.

Stefan raises his hand.

"I'll do it." He says, softly, accepting his imminent death with his heart and his mind open.

"No, not you" Caroline immediately says. _I can't risk it_.

"Well, none of us will be a part of your treat, as you like to call it" Marc, a black-haired guy who was the tallest man Caroline has ever met, said. "I'm sorry Caro, we can't forget what happened to Elle".

It felt like a punch in her face. Caroline stopped breathing for a few seconds, her anxiety trying to win over her hope. She would never forget what happened to her assistant, her first one, but she always tried to not remember that night. Elle was also the first one to be in "The Treat", her participation was just after the witch incident. Caroline put her hands in her necks and told her it was okay, no one could hurt her, but then the lights went out. The darkness wasn't a part of the show, everyone was confused. Caroline let go of Elle and after long minutes the lights were back on. Elle was gone. When she was found, under a table, it was too late...

The blond girl swallowed, trying to forgive not only Marc for bring the subject back but herself. Would the guilt ever go away?

"The show is going to be wonderful, okay?" Marc said, before going out the door. Everyone else follows him and then there's only Caroline and Stefan.

"Caroline, I can handle this"

"_No_, I don't want to risk losing you!"

"I know, but…" he sighs. An image of the previous day come to his mind and he gets closer and closer, really wanting to touch her again somehow – a kiss on her lips this time? He hesitates, remembering that everyone also thinks Caroline's powers don't come only from her hands but from other parts of her body – what about the kiss of death? But then Stefan also remembers that _he doesn't care_ – he would never forget what happened the previous day. If touching her meant being killed, his only wish is to soon be a corpse, for he cannot let another day go by without the feeling of her skin under his hands.  
She leans a few inches closer to his lips and suddenly the high heels become a bad idea, her legs shaky.

"STEFAN, CAROLINE, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Cindy yells again.

They take a large step away from each other, their precious moment being ruined.

Stefan turns around, starts to follow Cindy's voice. He's the one that announces Caroline, his Italian suits and gorgeous eyes giving him credibility.

He's on stage and people are applauding, calling for her. He looks at Caroline in the corner, hidden behind black and thick curtains. She's biting her lips and it takes a little bit of time for her to meet his gaze. When she does, he smiles and she's no longer afraid.

"_It's going to be a wonderful show_", Stefan repeats Marc's words. Caroline shakes her head, agreeing. "I promise you it'll be beautiful, sexy and _unforgettable_".

* * *

**Your reviews are very important so let me know if you want to read Part II. **


	2. Part II - The training

**A/N: I'm so glad some people are reading this! And some people liked it, which is nuts since this is my first Stefan/Caroline fanfiction. ****_Thank you so_****_ truly_****_ much!_**

* * *

**Part II: The Training**

Although the dark wasn't on the show, it was in it that Caroline liked to train her performances. She moved her body gracefully, the absence of light making her feel weightless. From a ballerina, dressed in pink, she turned into a vamp – her clothes and lips turning bright red as she stopped spinning around.

It was the day before the show, the last chance for the girl to practice. She repeated every move of every dance at least twice, until she was sure it was perfect. The last thing she needed to practice was the dance of The Treat, which she had decided to add two weeks before and only now would have the opportunity to put on the show.

Caroline started slowly, as if she was tired. She took off her shoes and massaged her own shoulders. She relaxed, her body bending backwards, her flexibility always unbelievable. Then she puts her legs up as she held herself on a comfortable bench, painted in black. She flips her body and the next second, Caroline is standing up behind it. Her breath stands still and her hair is falls perfectly, the bun gone.

She walked around the bench, trying to imagine a person sitting on it. She had no idea what else to do. Had weeks to figure out and yet she had no dance moves, no other.

Caroline sat on the ground and bit her lips.

She heard a click and the music suddenly stopped.

"Who is there?" she was not afraid at all. A bit annoyed, perhaps.

"Do you need any help?" he turned a spotlight on and walked through the light.

"Have you been watching? Dear God, Stefan, do any of you guys ever listen to me? I like to train alone!"

He was very close to the stage and she could see in his eyes he would never tell her if he's been watching. A funny mystery danced in his green eyes, his answer was _maybe yes, maybe not. You'll never know._

"Yes, we know that, and we know you're all about surprises, but it seems like you're having a little bit of trouble..." He went on stage and offered her a hand. "I'm just here to help".

Caroline gets up and Stefan feels ashamed. He had forgotten, for this fraction of second, about Caroline's… _abilities_.

"Okay, so... I was thinking for the Treat, I start slowly and then at some point the music changes and everything explodes!" she smiled, her excitement coming back.

"Woah, calm down" Stefan laughed. "I'll put a song and you tell me if you like it, okay?"

He went back to where the radio was and turned it back on. Caroline didn't like the first song he picks, neither the second. When his fingers pressed the button and another song filled the air, Caroline's eyes brightened.

Stefan walked to her again. She didn't protested when he sat down on the bench, shamelessly admiring her every move.

Caroline sang along to the song for a couple of seconds and Stefan's ears were thankful that her voice was beautiful; it startled the voice on the radio.

She suddenly tripped, purposely or not – _he also would never know_.

He held her and pulled her to himself. Caroline immediately put her arms behind her back, keeping her lethal hands far from him. She was sitting on his lap and the realization of that fact was the only thing that could talk her breath away.

Stefan, though, breathed heavily. He was enchanted by her perfume and it felt so good. He would live in that moment forever.

Caroline was completely involved with the song, her heart, love and desire, taking control; it took advantage of the situation. – Indeed, their romance was beyond obvious. It was also impossible too, wasn't it? Long date friends, the best of friends. Friendship is also important, neither of them wanted to ruin it. But – Caroline loved that moment right there, only the two of them alone. No lies, no promises. There was only Stefan's gaze, his body saying the worlds he couldn't.

So she relaxed her legs, balancing herself. Kissed his neck, untied his shirt carefully just to quickly put her hands in her back again – feeling terribly disappointed she'd never touch that chest. – She moved to the beat of the music. Caroline bent her body backwards and Stefan held her by the hips. When she came back to be face to face to him, it was his turn to kiss her neck. His kisses went down and up again, until his lips were very close to hers. Could this be it? The moment they begin...?

Caroline suddenly got up, leaving a very turned on Stefan, with closed eyes, immobile on that bench.

Taking a step away from him felt like waking up from the best dream or the most dangerous nightmare. Her entire body was electrified.

_How could she have let things go that far? _

She put her shoes on and turned around, desperately needing to take a shower – could she wash away all those feelings?

Stefan opened his eyes, put his fingertips on his lips – he still could taste her skin.

But then he noticed... The music was over. And Caroline was gone.


	3. Part III - The Treat

**Part III: The Treat**

The show was named "Caroline's Spectacle" and once it started everyone understood its accuracy. It involved not only magic but also dance and beautiful costumes.

Tonight, after Stefan introduction, Caroline walks in and the lights burn brighter.  
The song reminds her of the little Caroline, her belief the world could only change for better making her smile widely. She twirls and her dress starts to turn dark-pink. After another move, it changes completely.

Every single person watches Caroline's sensuality and subtlety – definitely not opposite things in this case.

Depending on the costume and the song, she is almost pure. One trick was easy and would make a child laugh – if they were allowed to get in. Stefan, sitting at a table alone in the middle, has a smirk on his face when she plays that trick.

The show continues that way, slowly developing.  
Just like she wanted, she turns from a ballerina to a vamp, from a prey to a hunter.  
It's a colorful show, of course, and the magic, the illusionism, makes Caroline worth every dollar paid. Stefan overhears (his job wasn't only to be the host) a few people saying how much of a preciosity this event is. They also say they could watch her for hours – and Mrs. Salvatore could not agree more.

Bringing to stage a black box, she starts one of the audience's favorite. She puts her hand inside and pulls a hat. The object doesn't come out easily.  
Caroline looks at the crowd, upset.

"Do you guys believe in magic or not?" Everyone murmurs.

"What?" she provokes.

"We believe!" They all scream.

She pulls the hat again. _Not yet, not yet_.

"It's not working..."

"WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!" They continue.

When Caroline takes the hat off the box, dozens and dozens of other hats come out of it, all filled with sparkly confetti. It all falls on the audience. Some men applaud and most girls laugh. Everyone takes a sip of their drinks after raising the glasses up to express how pleased they were.

A few minutes after everyone had calmed down, the room gets dark and when the spotlight is turned on Caroline's no longer there. Some people start to applaud again, naively thinking her "disappearance" was a part of the show.

The spotlight blinks twice. Stefan understands the signal and stands up, leaving his table.  
He goes up stage and holds the microphone firmly but carefully – it had (also magically) risen up from the ground.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight's spectacle is coming to an end". The audience says _oh_, disappointed. "Don't be so sad, we're certainly coming to this town again so you'll have the opportunity to watch this delightful show again. But, before we leave, Caroline's Spectacle has one last trick for you. Actually, this one is called _The Treat_ – so how fun is that, huh? Are you ready?" The audience cheers. Stefan calls for Caroline.

Then the room changes and so does her lips. Red mouth, red lights and tights.

"I'm going to kill a man tonight" Silence. She walks onstage, her heels making echos on everyone's head. "And then bring him back to life".

Stefan is still onstage. He leans closer and whisper in her ears. Suddenly nervous, she says _yes_. She accepts it, because she knows that probably no one else would like to participate of this and now it's too late to take a step back.

The music start, the song Stefan had chosen the day before.

So Caroline starts. She walks around him. In front of him, makes him sit.

Her eyes close, she shivers.

His hands softly lands on her waist, he looks up at her angelical face. She takes his hands off of her at the same time she rips off her dress skirt.

They repeat what they did before. She sits in his lap, moves herself to the song.

Stefan's hands run through her body, a seductive game she would like them to play forever.

She puts her legs up and throws herself above his head. Standing up behind the bench, she looks at the perplexed crowd. Satisfied, Caroline returns to Stefan. Their gazes locked in each other, their mouths so close.  
She leans closer to his lips, her hands in his shoulders.

She lip syncs the song's lyrics. When the word "_dead_" comes, she stands up. Her hands wrap around his neck. She does not strangle him, because there's no need. Her power happens only to the touch.

Caroline whispers in his ear. "Mrs. Salvatore, don't you dare leaving me..."

"_Never_" he sighs back.

And Stefan smiles before he's out of breath.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know anything about magic tricks so... I'm sorry. Please tell me your thoughts (and maybe also expectations for next chapters?).** xx


	4. Part IV - The truth

**First, I am truly sorry! I was supposed to finish this back in the beginning of February but stuff happened. Anyways, I want to thank you if you're reading this even after all this time! xo**

* * *

Stefan is no longer breathing and neither is the audience.

Everyone's tense – and that includes the people on the backstage.

Caroline can hear Cindy complaining, saying she should have never allowed the Treat. They should be on the road already, driving up to the next town, the next show – but they weren't.

In the first ten minutes, Caroline was confident though. Because that's what always happens: she touches them, they die – _whatever that means_ –, then they come back... Somehow. Life sets in again, their bodies burn with the shock. And it's strangely beautiful.

She's standing up in front of him, trying so hard to be patient.

Caroline's smile suddenly disappears, as she starts to get worried. It usually doesn't take that long. The fact that is Stefan's empty body she's holding only makes it a thousand times worse – it's like time were slow but mainly just _lazy_.

Fifteen minutes. The smoke that had come out of hidden places on the floor had dissipated and Stefan was still life-less. The lights are being turned on and off, someone in Caroline's team trying to make it look like everything was still in control – although everybody knows the truth. Something's wrong;

She looks in Stefan's face with deep expectation, wanting her face to be the first thing his eyes see. In any other situation, that'd be selfish but not today. She wants to comfort him, beg for forgiveness, kiss him even, because she should have followed Cindy's plan – _no Treat tonight. Or ever_. Caroline wants him to look into her eyes and see that, above all things, she's so _sorry_.

Twenty minutes.

The lights stopped blinking.

The crowd is upset, of course, but mostly saddened. Some people – girls and boys – can't hide the tears, escaping from their eyes with only the annoying purpose of ruining their make-up.

Caroline now is desperate, her heart beating just as fast as if she was running a marathon.

Twenty-five minutes.

Cindy walks in stage. Her eyes try to show support, but the truth is that she's thinking: _Oh_, _I can't believe you did it again. _Her mouth moves but Caroline can't hear a thing. Cindy was probably calling one of the guys – she deduces, when two of them get close.

"Don't touch him"

They all look at her, an early condolence showing in their eyes.

"He'll come back" Caroline continues. She turns her back to the audience for the first time, they who watch everything in a heavy silence. She have to fight herself to breathe properly otherwise they'd know that, after all the other Treats, after all those almost thirty minutes she spent with confidence, she's not sure. "He must...", she whispers.

The two boys get closer to Stefan, ready to take him out. Caroline interrupts them for the last time, using her own body to keep the one she loves safe. "I said no one touches him". Her voice finally sounds the way she intended it to; not only firm, but threatening.

Sitting on his lap, refusing to believe he is gone, she holds his face between the palms of her hands. Some memories flash in her mind – the day they first met, in the first day of High School, how they spent all those years pretending they didn't have a crush on each other since the moment they said hi. The day they started traveling together, their first show, their almost-first-kiss, all those firsts and all those days they had. She remembers the training and how they were so obviously made for each other. – She thinks of him. Then she thinks of _them_. And her lips press his lips as a request: _don't go where I can't follow_.

As it seems to happen quite often in places and people like these, his body comes alive. Like it's feeding from the heat in Caroline's body and giving it back when his lips also begins to move. _Sharing heat, life_ – how ridiculous does that sound? Realizing he's waking up, she starts to kiss him better, harder, which leads him to finally open his eyes.

She stops for a second, to watch him, to make sure he's actually here. She looks at the perplexed crowd just to say, in her happiest voice, "I told you guys he'd come back!". She kisses Stefan again and he kisses her back, they both completely ignoring the audience applauding and the curtains closing.

Stefan inhales her perfume, wanting to breathe anything else but her smell. He moves his hips in the chair so he can hold her in a safer way and murmurs between another kiss:

"It's too sad... That I had to... Literally die... For you to give in"

"Give in to what?"

"To_ us_, of course."


End file.
